When He Left
by DreamInTheNight
Summary: What if Tamaki really did leave? What if he left to see his mother and live with his wife, forgetting completely about the host club? How do they handle it?
1. Chapter 1 revised

Haruhi was falling through the air. She watched as Tamaki disappeared behind the bridge wall.  
"Tamaki! Come back you idiot!" She shrieked. Tears fell from her eyes as she hit the water.

When she broke the surface, a shirtless Mori-Senpai was bobbing in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her and swam to shore.

"Where's Tama-Chan?" Honey asked Haruhi.

"The idiot left us!" She yelled, hoping he could hear her. She was glad she fell in the water because than they couldn't tell she was crying. "The arrogant idiot left us to go with his Fiancé!" She didn't know what hurt worse- that there would be no host club anymore or that he left to be with that girl, a girl he hated.

Mori walked to the trees beside the water and punched the nearest trunk. He was breathing heavily, his shoulders rising and falling.

"Mori- Senpai?" Haruhi said nervously. She had never seen him this angry. He just grunted.

"Leave Takashi alone, he needs to get his anger out," Honey said simply. He looked ready to cry. Haruhi wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder.

A sleek, black car pulled up beside them, the twins and Kyoya climbing out, smiling, expecting their friend to be there waiting.

Hikaru looked around, the smile fading. "Where's the boss?" He asked, looking behind Haruhi and Honey.

"He left," Haruhi said, her voice shaking. She finally broke, sobbing. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed. She covered her face so they wouldn't see her cry.

"Haruhi!" Karou said, running to her side, crouching beside her.

"He's really gone. He really left us for _her._ He left us for a girl he barely knows! That bastard! The selfish bastard!" Haruhi shook and sobbed angry tears, as if it would change the circumstances.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home. Forget the fair." Everyone looked up to find the source of the voice. It was Kyoya. He was as emotionless as ever, maybe even more. He pushed up his glasses and slid into the driver's seat. Everyone rushed to climb in, not wanting to set him off.

* * *

Haruhi walked in, waving Kyoya away. She dropped her bag on the floor and ripped out the stupid extensions she had in. She slammed the door behind her and began to storm into her room, but something was different. Her dad was home.

"Haruhi? Are you okay, dear?" He was in the kitchen making tea- Haruhi didn't even notice him when she walked in.

"I'm fine, dad. Just failed a test." She continued shuffling to her room when she felt a hand on her arm.  
"Today was the fair- there were no classes. Now what's bothering you?"

Haruhi went to say something, but she just fell into her father's outstretched arms. He was shocked- this was the first time she'd shown emotion since her mother…

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into the living room, sitting her on the couch.

"He left us, Daddy. He left and he's never coming back."

Ranka patted his daughter on the back and told her it would be all right, like any good father would.

"No, it isn't, daddy. I loved him."

Ranka began to cry with her. His daughter is going through what he never would have wished upon her- heart break.

* * *

Hikaru lay on his bed. He refused to sleep in the same bed as Karou, but he had to sleep on the bed due to his arm. Karou gladly took the floor. He knew Hikaru was upset and need to be alone. But it weird- they never were alone before the club, but now they're drifting apart, Hikaru was closing himself more from Karou. For now it didn't seem to be much of a problem, but soon he would begin to block everyone out. Then it would be a problem.

* * *

Hikaru sat up and made sure Karou was asleep, then quietly left the room. He went onto a balcony in nothing but his boxers, socks, and sling.

He pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 7- Tamaki.

It rang and rang, until he hung up and tried again. He had to have called around thirty times until, finally, he gave up.

He screamed. "No! _No!_ It can't be over! H said he would never leave us! _He said he was our friend_! And now he's gone! He's a selfish,, lowlife, arrogant, conceited bastard…" He fell to his knees.

As if to finalize it, that they were alone again, he threw the cell phone over the edge and heard it smash on the pavement.

Then he cried. He never thought he would cry this much, this hard. He cried until he couldn't cry. He knew everyone in the house had to be awake but he couldn't care less. He didn't care what they thought.

* * *

It was late, past midnight, but honey was still up, training new recruits. They had been training since noon.

Honey punched his pupil, knocking him out.

"Mitzukuni. Come. They need rest." Mori was standing in the corner of the room, watching Honey. He had just been attacking a punching bag, but, somehow, it ripped.

"Shut up, Takashi! You go to bed! They don't need rest- they've gone longer!" Honey began fighting a man three times his size, but he won anyway.

"Mitzukuni. _Come_."

Honey looked at the small group of conscious students, and after a moment, decided to dismiss them.

They walked upstairs together in silence. Takashi was going to stay the night.

After a moment, Honey said, "Is he really gone, Takashi?"

Mori grunted, nodding slightly. He couldn't lie to Honey. He just couldn't.

"I thought so. Is the host club over, too, Takashi?" Honey hugged Usa-chan closer.

Mori grunted again. "Maybe. Depends."

"I don't want it to be over…"

Mori looked down at his cousin, then said, "Me either."

* * *

A pair of shattered glasses lay on the floor, along with ripped and shredded yearbooks and notepads, and an antique vase. A replica to the one Haruhi broke on her first visit to the Host Club.

Kyoya stood, barefoot, amongst the rubble. His hands and feet were covered in small cuts from sharp glass edges, but he didn't seem to feel the pain. He didn't care how many stitches he would need or how long it would take to heal.

Because it would never heal. Ever. This wound would never heal- betrayal.

He had to admit- he loved that idiot. He was his only _real_ friend, and he made him more real friends. It wasn't just to please his father.

Tamaki knew how much their friendship meant to Kyoya. But he still threw it away.

Kyoya _knew_ he shouldn't have trusted that moron. He should have just spoken to him for his father. That's _it._

Kyoya's sister came in to see what all the noise was.

"_Kyoya! Stop it! Now!_" She tried to grab his arms, tried to hold him back, but he just screamed and struggled. He didn't stop until his brother gave him a sedative. Then he slept. He didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**This is my first ouran Fanfiction! I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it :)  
Sorry about the original typo... My computer deleted half of it and when I got it back it doubled for some reason O.o  
Please please please review! I don't care what you say, just review, telling m what you thought about it!  
I do not own anything~**


	2. Tamaki Chapter 2

Tamaki was standing, watching as his love fell into the ocean.

"Tamaki! Come back you idiot!" She yelled. He was about to jump, about to follow her, but he felt a hand on his arm, and he remembered why he was going with her. He sat back down.

He cleared his throat. "So, princess… what time will we reach France?"

"No clue. They just told me what time we were leaving."

"Oh…" He said, not wanting to upset her. "May I call someone before we go? Please? As a… finalization," He said in his sweetest voice possible, giving her the look that tends to melt girls into a puddle.

And it worked. "Okay, but don't tell your grandmother- she'll skin me alive." She handed him her bejeweled cell phone.

After three rings, they answered. "Hello, this is Ranka Fujioka."

"Hi! This is Tamaki Suoh, and I was wondering if I could just… Could I speak to you for a few moments?"

"Uh, sure, Suoh… But make it quick."

"I just want you to know… Haruhi may be a bit upset when she gets home…"

Ranka was silent for a moment. "Why, Suoh?" He asked with a forced calm.

"I... just... It's my fault, sir." Tamaki held back tears. He didn't want to admit it. He wanted to tell himself they're all selfish because they don't know the true circumstances, they're just mad because he's leaving them. But the truth was, their pain was all because of him.

"Suoh, what have you done to my daughter?" Ranka was firmer now, and was quickly losing his calm.

"I'm leaving, sir. I had some… family issues to attend t-"

Before he could finish, Ranka interrupted. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAMILY ISSUES? FAMILY ISSUES WOULDN'T UPSET MY LITTLE GIRL, DON'T BE SELFISH AND LEAVE HER FOR YOUR OWN GAIN IF YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL I'M GOING TO-" _Tamaki hung up the phone, handing it back to his soon-to-be-wife.

"So, Haruhi's a girl?" She asked him.

Tamaki was suddenly enraged. "How _dare_ you call her by her first name? She was anything _but _a friend to you! How _dare_ you disrespect her, talk of her like you knew her, because you didn't. You didn't know Haruhi. At _all._" He slammed his fist on the armrest, snapping it off entirely.

Surprisingly, she didn't react. She didn't jump or cower away, or scream at him for damaging the car. She just asked him, "I see. You loved her."

He starred at her, filling with a hatred he never felt before. He thought all women were beautiful, all women deserved the best, but she was horrible. She was a horrible woman, and he could tell the rest of his life would be hell.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for the update, I had major writers block! **

**I will definitely be continuing this story, but I don't promise and regular updates, because I am horrible with commitments. I apologize in advance for any typos, horrid writing, extremely late updates, and plot twists that kill you. **

**Please please PLEASE review! I don't care what you say, even if you say "cool." I will appreciate it and will try to get back to every review! :) **

**By the way, my keyboard seems to hate me, so I'm sorry if I end up missing any of the following letters/symbols-**

**A, s, w, q, e, d, c, x, z, ;, :, ', ", /, ?, L, and P.**

**Also, the way the chapter are going to go from now on is it's going to alternate from those at the host club (mostly Haruhi but I'll try my best to hop between them ^-^) And Tamaki, but Tamaki's are going to be short and simple, and rather... cloudy, I guess.**


	3. I have resurrected! (Authors note)

I have resurrected! Again! I'm sorry I keep doing this… I feel horrible, and just because of it, I'm going to make sure I give each story extra-long chapters and lots of them! Because I'm also sick and have time to write!

I'm so utterly sorry for disappearing, though, after seeming like I was back from the dead. In short, I've been going through depression, and haven't wanted to do much, but that's no excuse, because this is a responsibility and I need to get my butt writing! Please forgive me? Please?

On another note, when summer comes (if it ever does. We've had so many damn snow days we'll be in school until school starts again) I'll get more time to write (hopefully.) As of now, I may not after Monday, because with School and this after school thing I have to go to daily, I'm gone from 6 A.M.. to 8 P.M. so I'm going to probably do short updates after this week until summer unless I get a good weekend of writing in or something. But I'm really sorry, guys!


End file.
